


寸缕折光

by Prozaco



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: Introspection, M/M, The Iliad, Trojan War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: “而我的生命，直至时间耗竭//不过一缕，曲折微光”-在最后的时刻，帕特罗克洛斯最珍贵的记忆在眼前闪现，一如阳光透过树林的斑驳碎影。而阿喀琉斯在大部分回忆之中。
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	寸缕折光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Pin-Light Bent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707532) by [believeinmycroft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/believeinmycroft/pseuds/believeinmycroft). 



“赫克托尔看见勇敢的帕特罗克洛斯被锐利的铜枪击伤后退，放弃战斗，便穿过队伍冲上前来，一枪刺中他的小腹[...]死亡终于把他罩住。灵魂离开了他的肢体，前往哈得斯，哀伤命运的悲苦，丢下了青春和勇气。”①

——《伊利亚特》，第十六卷

“我的生命，来去匆匆/航程苦短，座位空空/我已卧入，沉沉梦乡//

我的生命，来去已终/航程苦短，降落自由//

[...]那属于我/或至少，假借与我/而我的生命，直至时间耗竭/不过一缕，曲折微光” ②

\- ‘A Pin-Light Bent’ - Joanna Newsom

-

在遇见阿喀琉斯之前，在走过佛提亚那凉爽的大理石通道之前，有很长一段时间，帕特罗克洛斯的谈话对象大多是瘀伤般黑蓝夜空中闪烁的星座，以及汇聚成兽类的形状，轻盈爬行于天际的云朵。

在遇见阿喀琉斯之前。

帕特罗克洛斯向来不愿与阿喀琉斯谈及他的少年时代。以一个逐渐走出懵懂的孩子的视角来看，那些看似无穷无尽的静夜，挠着他后颈的草丛，手指沿着天边闪耀星光的描摹，都算是温暖的记忆，是一个宁静的茧房，保护了他的童年不被宽广而严厉的笔触所玷污。此外的记忆，如父亲的严厉，他笨拙的四肢和令人失望的瘦弱身材，他的孤立无援，都从他的记忆中凸显出来，像在白色大理石上纵横交错的血迹一样鲜明。

但每当阿喀琉斯听他提起这些记忆，他的表情都会耷拉下来。这令人感到悲哀，阿喀琉斯会说——一个孩子在成长的过程中与其他人如此隔绝。如果是在公共场合，这种严肃只会在他的脸上一闪而过，就像被人呼在玻璃上的薄雾一样迅速消失，阿喀琉斯会干笑一声，或开玩笑地拍拍他的肩膀，然后开始讨论战术或当天晚上的晚餐。

私下里则是另一回事。当只有他和帕特罗克洛斯的时候，阿喀琉斯从来不会某些人那样变得表里不一、婆婆妈妈，在厅堂里和其他营帐里窃窃私语。乖戾的措词，桀骜不驯，狂热的劲头从不消逝。但在帕特罗克洛斯的触摸下，他硬朗的下颌线条会变得柔和，当他们床边的火光照亮时，他坚毅的眼神也会解冻。然而，严肃的态度会随着他的话语一直保持下去。

帕特罗克洛斯眨了眨眼睛。

他是突然被击中的，他的头盔被扯下，长矛被折断，裂成碎片消融在雾中。当他从背后再次被击中时，骨髓里回荡着肉体所承受的冲击。他的盾牌已经松动，他的意志同样如此，浓烈的肾上腺素突然化作一团飘渺的雾气，仿佛他的感官被撕裂。他被拉回这具温暖、潮湿的躯体的战栗中时，片刻间只感觉到混乱、尘土和恐慌。

然后赫克托尔冲锋而来，优雅如接近猎物的狮子，没有嘶吼，只有精心计算后的致命一击，金属在阳光下璨璨生辉。一根长矛刺来，然后是腹部的疼痛感，恐惧的寒意冲刷着他的皮肤，他向后倒下，周遭的世界消失在低沉的咆哮声中。

人的命运往往由神袛谱写——这一点，帕特罗克洛斯确信不疑。也许他因为割断了太多敌人的喉咙，劈开了太多的血肉，而招致了祂们的愤怒。宙斯，或者阿波罗，将降罪于他。

在他头顶，在褐色和灰色混杂的缭绕烟雾之外，蓝天绵延，深不可测，一如往昔。

曾经也有那么一段时间，帕特罗克洛斯不愿望向天空。当他初次体会结束一个生命的感觉时，他还是个男孩，还称不上一个男人。所作所为的罪责就像舌尖上的剧毒，苦涩的酸味让你浑身冰冷，濒临呕吐。

一切都发生得太快，比赛结束。骰子的掷动，海潮般翻涌的怒火，推推搡搡，另一个男孩茫然的眼神，扭曲的脖子，诡异地松弛的、张开的嘴。还有血，那些血在他的记忆里比什么都生动。

那天晴空万里，泥土浸染的红色与这无边无际的美丽形成了令人不安的对比，甚至让他在佛提亚的几个月里都时不时感到恶心，毫无预兆地呕出胆汁。

那个男孩的死颠覆了他孤独而稳定的生活，从此以后，无论他走出多远，它的困扰都没有停下。杀戮从未变得轻松过。即使是在必要的时候，也让他疼痛得像被钢铁贯穿，它的重担像石头一样压得他喘不过气来。他曾经天真地对阿喀琉斯说，他几乎宁愿被杀死，也不愿再取一条性命。

这时回忆起那段对话令他痛苦，他已将近崩溃，奄奄一息了。

包围他的是哭喊声、呼救声和倒地士兵痛苦的嚎叫声，混杂着沉重的脚步声和木头上的咚咚声，痛苦、侵略和恐惧交织在一起。如果阿喀琉斯在这里，他会怎么做？大声哭喊？强打精神，拔剑冲入战场？在帕特洛克罗斯的生命被抽离时，抱着他，就像他们俩曾经抱着许多的——太多的——其他濒死的年轻士兵那样？

他还记得阿喀琉斯第一次抱住他的情景，他的手指因回忆而抽搐，想象着那双手，以及温柔的爱抚带来的温暖和慰藉。

那时，他们还是半大的小伙子。那时，他们已经很亲近了，但还没像后来的那样亲密。有那么一件事……他想到，在一个晚上的饭局上，阿喀琉斯成了众人的焦点。这本应不足为奇。然而，当帕特罗克洛斯看到金发青年被欢笑的崇拜者们团团簇拥时，他心里升起了某种东西，他从粗犷的餐桌上起身离开，穿过通道，独自站在外面的星空下。那是嫉妒——神袛的恩赐，大概是吧。嫉妒。苦涩的怨恨刚浮现就离开了他，只留下空洞的痛楚。

一阵轻微的声音，阿喀琉斯从屋里出来。沉默在他们之间徘徊，较为年轻的男孩靠在一根柱子上。

_你为什么不和我们一起用餐，帕特罗克洛斯？_

_你似乎很受欢迎，今晚_ ，他回答说。

阿喀琉斯的嘴唇上扭曲着一抹笑意。 _谄媚者罢了，多了去了。_ 他顿了一下。 _我没想到你会吃醋。_

帕特罗克洛斯的脸开始发烧。 _我没有。_ 然后他说 _，你确定你不想在里面，和你所谓的阿谀奉承者待在一起吗？_

一个漫长的停顿，漫长到足够帕特罗克洛斯抬起头来。阿喀琉斯的目光往往像燧石一样锐利，此刻却充满了难以辨认的体贴。他走得更近了。

阿喀琉斯的手带给他肩膀的第一丝触感，就引得帕特罗克洛斯一阵颤抖。它们很温暖，掌心起着茧。阿喀琉斯的手落在他的胸前，蜷起手指，在他的外衣边缘游走，拇指抚摸着锁骨。帕特罗克洛斯敏锐地察觉到阿喀琉斯的脸有多近，这种肆无忌惮的姿态有多亲密。男人之间通常不会这样做，也不应该这样做。

_如果我想和他们在一起，我自然会去。但我更喜欢只和你在一起，而不是随便某个人。_

_为什么？我只是某个人罢了。我只是——_

_够了。_ 这句话来得很尖锐。 _你不了解自己的力量。你的谦逊，你的善良，你的慈悲。你对我来说可不止是某个人，亲爱的帕特罗克洛斯。_

阿喀琉斯做出后退的动作，帕特罗克洛斯鬼使神差地抬起了手，放在了他胸前的那只手上。年轻人摒住呼吸，停了下来。

帕特罗克洛斯一时语塞。最终，他只是曲起手指，把它们穿插在压在他胸前的温暖指间。他们彼此了解，阿喀琉斯知道这意味着什么。

几个星期后，当他们第一次睡在一起时，阿喀琉斯以同样的方式紧握着他的手，就像那晚一样。那个画面，比起年轻人在愉悦中张开的嘴唇的曲线，比起滚烫皮肤的光滑压迫，将在帕特罗克洛斯的记忆中占据最突出的位置。

帕特罗克洛斯的手指在自己的胸口，那双手曾经落下的地方颤抖着，寻找着不在那里的温暖的手。它们碰触到粗糙的边缘，就像被撕开的羊皮纸，一股熟悉得令人不适的的温热湿气涂抹在他的指尖。透过浓雾，威胁着要把他拉向哈得斯，他朦胧地想，他能感觉到自己的胸口在哭泣，渗出巨大的血泪。

当时他也哭过。阿喀琉斯那让他爱恨交加的倔强抬起了它丑陋的头，而他们的部队深受重创。帕特罗克洛斯曾泪流满面地来到阿喀琉斯面前，喉咙哽咽着，哀求取得那件被他的汗水和鲜血染红的铠甲。他不知道自己能否活着回来，只是他必须做些什么来阻止无数战友的死亡。他哭了，阿喀琉斯斥责了他，但话语中带着柔情，他默许了。

在氤氲的迷雾和痛苦的笼罩中，帕特罗克洛斯感到自己的心脏在跳动，这小小的律动在他沾满鲜血的手指上传过一阵微弱的冲击。

一段回忆掠过他的眼帘。焕发着朦胧的光芒，像他被撕裂的肉体的边缘一样残缺不全，让他不太确定它是真实发生过的，还是他曾经的梦幻。

一个空旷的房间，冰凉的大理石墙壁。一个仆人宣布他的到来。但这并不重要。这不是他记得这些的原因。

他盯着地板，只能想到那个被他在石头上砸开的男孩的脑袋，想到那血迹斑斑的头发，想到那羞耻。然后是一阵咳嗽，清喉咙的声响，他的目光被这声音吸引而抬起。

第一印象是那头金黄的美发，惊艳如巨鸟在飞翔中乘风展开的辉煌羽毛。饱满的嘴唇弯着笑意。那白皙的，光泽的皮肤。

当年轻的阿喀琉斯的目光与他眼睛相遇的那一刻，帕特洛克罗斯瞬间就意识到，这个男孩和他之间的无限可能，他们将成为彼此生命中的某个角色。他的心曾在胸中悸动，就像现在一样。然而......

那天，他真的意识到了他和阿喀琉斯之间会变成什么样子吗？他只知道，这段记忆像旧玻璃一样斑驳，那是多年的同舟共济，多年的无言凝望，凝视着阿喀琉斯皮肤的和熙光辉和他眼底的耀眼火光后的结果。

或许，帕特罗克洛斯在黯淡的云雾中想，这已经不重要了。也许阿喀琉斯和他的命运注定交缠。或许不是。

人的命运往往由神袛谱写——这一点，帕特罗克洛斯心知肚明——至少曾经他以为自己明白，曾经，这个世界还没有那么不可捉摸，没有长达九年的战争和无尽的痛苦，他也还没有被击倒，从一个活人变成一具喃喃自语、摇摇欲坠的尸体。

阿喀琉斯的命运一直是确凿不移的，他一直都是天命与运数与伟大神话的孩子。而帕特罗克洛斯由始至终，只是某个男孩。只是千千万万凡人中的一个，他们的生命没有被吟游诗人歌颂，没有被神灵所生，没有注定要收复土地，要指挥庞大的军队，没有注定英雄般地死去。

也许，帕特罗克洛斯的确并非命选之人。但是，他做出了自己的抉择——那一个微笑，那一次抚肩，那些暗帐中的低语——他已经选定了自己的命运。现在，他几乎可以肯定，从那天起，他就注定要为阿喀琉斯而死。并非因神的计划而注定，而因他自己的选择。因为他的爱。

帕特罗克洛斯感觉到生命随着胸口的鲜血而流逝，当赫克托尔那张脸，那藏着污垢和汗水的疯狂双目出现在眼前时，他能做的只有喃喃低语。一些话语从他的嘴里滑落，他却不太清楚自己到底在说什么。但没关系了。

阿喀琉斯的脸，那张从第一天起就跃动着神话色彩的脸，在他的脑海中闪烁着温暖与慰藉。

为所爱之人而死，帕特罗克洛斯想，还不算最糟糕的命运。

他任由雾气裹挟他的身体，用坚定的卷须牵引着他下到哈得斯。当他吐出最后一口气息时，远处的蓝天有云彩疾驰而过，蓝天之外，星星在深不可测的夜色中不安地明灭着。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注释：  
> ①此处译文引用自罗念生先生的《荷马史诗：伊利亚特》  
> ②此处译文部分参考了网易云音乐上 Rebeltotiwei 的翻译


End file.
